For Your Eyes Only by Nolebucgrl
by Valerie Swan
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward Cullen está trabalhando no maior negócio de sua vida quando um envelope estranho aparece contendo algo projetado para distrair sua mente para fora do trabalho. Será que ele vai ceder à distração? Será que ele vai encontrar o remetente misterioso antes que seja tarde demais? Leia e descubra!


**_For Your Eyes Only _**

**_Título Traduzido:_**_Somente Para Seus Olhos_

**_Autora: _**_Nolebucgrl _

**_Tradutora: _**_Valerie Swan_

**_Beta: _**_Sandy Beatriz_

**_Sinopse: _**_Edward Cullen está trabalhando no maior negócio de sua vida quando um envelope estranho aparece contendo algo projetado para distrair sua mente para fora do trabalho. __Será que ele vai ceder à distração? Será que ele vai encontrar o remetente misterioso antes que seja tarde demais? Leia e descubra!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Nolebucgrl**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This story belong to _**Nolebucgrl**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Hoje era finalmente o dia. Meses de trabalho iriam culminar em uma fusão que iria redefinir a indústria da construção e Cullen Inc ia ser o novo padrão da construção verde. As negociações com a Energia Whitlock havia sido demorada e tediosa, mas estávamos quase lá. Eu sabia que agora, assim como eu, Jasper Whitlock via os números finais e estava certificando-se de que tudo estava perfeito antes de assinar o documento da fusão. Nós iríamos nos reunir hoje à noite, às sete para um aperto de mão e uma bebida para celebrar por termos conseguido este feito.

Esfreguei minhas têmporas e tentei concentrar-me na lista de números na minha frente. "Aqui está o seu café e e-mail, o Sr. Cullen. Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?"

"Não, isso é tudo, Senhorita Swan." Eu não olhei para cima do meu papel com o meu café e uma pilha de papéis com um envelope em cima dela foram colocadas em minha visão periférica para a esquerda. Ela não disse mais nada e desapareceu outra vez no seu estilo eficiente de costume. Ela tinha começado a trabalhar para mim há três semanas e se eu fosse honesto, eu não era capaz de chamá-la para sair para conversar. Eu me senti terrivelmente rude sobre isso, mas eu simplesmente não tenho tempo ou inclinação para conhecer um novo funcionário no momento. Meu irmão contratou ela e ela completou todas as tarefas atribuídas sem nenhum barulho de modo que era tudo o que eu realmente precisava. Talvez eu faça um esforço para realmente conhecê-la quando esta fusão finalmente for feita. Não era como se eu não quisesse saber tudo dos meus funcionários, pelo menos algumas coisas sobre eles.

Peguei a pilha de correspondência, assim como meu telefone tocou. "Sim?"

"Sr. Whitlock na linha um, Sr. Cullen."

"Obrigado, Senhorita Swan. Favor passar todas as ligações de hoje dele diretamente."

"Sim, senhor."

A linha foi clicada e eu me preparei para o que estava por vir. "Jasper".

"Edward. Acho que podemos fazer melhor no compartilhamento de bordo. Aqui está o que eu estou pensando." E ele começou de forma monótona a falar sobre números. Revirei os olhos enquanto eu pegava meu abridor de cartas de prata de minha mesa e peguei o envelope pardo. Isso foi estranho. Ele apenas disse Edward Cullen no exterior, sem remetente ou qualquer coisa. Talvez fosse algum memorando de algum escritório, embora eu não saiba porque era para mim.

Eu cortei-a deixando aberta enquanto Jasper passou cerca de cinco por cento sendo alocados para seus engenheiros e deixei meu abridor de cartas de lado. Não havia papel no topo assim que cheguei no interior e meus dedos se fecharam em algo que me senti muito liso de papel de escritório regular. Puxei-o para fora e viu que era uma fotografia de um ... o que foi isso? Oh, a curva de um salto, a perna de uma mulher? Mas que diabos?

Folheei-o e vi as palavras _Somente Para Seus Olhos_ escritos em letras cursivas nas costas. Bem, isso foi ... diferente. Virei-o de volta e estudei a perna. Era uma perna sexy, para ser honesto. Coberta por uma meia preta, a perna sexy tinha mexido desconfortavelmente comigo. Quem foi que enviou isso? Por quê? Minha gravata parecia que estava me estrangulando de repente.

"Você concorda?"

Merda, eu tinha me desligado completamente de Jasper. "Uh, envie-me, por escrito, para que eu possa passar isso para o meu irmão." Como eu nunca passava nada relacionado a negócio sem Emmett.

"Ok, eu posso fazer isso. Envie-me uma resposta depois de falar com ele e vou falar com os advogados." Certo. Eu tinha coisas para me concentrar. Enfiei a imagem de volta no envelope e o coloquei de lado. Seja lá o que fosse, não tinha nada a ver comigo. Eu concordei com Jasper e voltei para o contrato enquanto eu esperava por seu e-mail.

Não era como se eu não quisesse uma mulher na minha vida. Eu poderia fazer sexo, se eu quisesse. Eu estava ocupado esses dias. Minha irmã, Alice, estava sempre insistindo no fato de que eu não estava namorando, mas eu não tenho tempo. Eu estava no escritório às cinco da manhã e saía dele às dez em um bom dia, meia-noite em um dia ruim. E em muitos dias ruins, eu dormi aqui no meu sofá. Eu não sei por que ela se importava, de qualquer maneira. Ela certamente não ia estar focada em mim quando for dividirmos o resultado a partir desta fusão. Ela ia tentar comprar Milão ou Paris, provavelmente.

O e-mail de Jasper chegou e eu me perdi em números novamente. Sua proposta não foi tão mal e eu respondi que aceitava e acrescentei um adendo sobre a participação nos lucros com o passar dos anos. Começando aos trinta / setenta era justo pois Cullen era, de longe, o negócio mais rentável, mas eu estaria disposto a aumentar seu rendimento, com o passar do tempo se as coisas fossem fornecidas como eu pensava que seriam.

"Mais café, Sr. Cullen?" Eu balancei a cabeça e continuei a digitar, os meus pensamentos em torno de como a Srta. Swan fazia as suas coisas. Quando olhei, ela tinha ido embora e havia outra pilha de papéis na minha mesa, incluindo um envelope pardo. Que diabos?

Eu o ignorei. Eu tinha coisas para fazer e não incluíam jogar qualquer jogo que fosse este. Continuei a delinear os meus pensamentos para Jasper quando olhei para o envelope. O que mais que ela me enviou? Outra foto de outra parte do corpo?

Merda. Eu tive que abri-lo. Se eu não fizesse, eu ia querer saber de tudo no maldito amanhã e eu tinha muito no meu prato para se distrair. Peguei meu abridor de cartas e cortei o papel para abri-lo. Sim, era outra foto. Preparei-me enquanto eu o abria e me fodi. Era uma coxa, neste momento. E aquilo era uma liga? Sim, sim, era. Foi dada a mim meias pretas e a imagem cortada mostrando apenas um toque de coxa cremoso. Folheei-o e havia aquelas palavras novamente._Somente Para Seus Olhos_.

Eu soltei um suspiro e peguei a outra foto do outro envelope e coloquei-a aonde ele pertencia. Sim, era uma perna sexy. Quem era ela? Por que ela estava me provocando? Será que ela quer que eu faça mais do que apenas olhar? Eu queria fazer mais do que olhar? Sim, se o resto fosse como esta perna tenho certeza que eu faria. Não. Agora não era o momento. Coloquei as duas fotos na minha gaveta de cima e joguei os envelopes longe. Não, o que foi feito.

Eu terminei o meu e-mail para Jasper e enviei-o com alta prioridade. Levantei-me e sai meu escritório. Um olhar sobre a mesa da Srat. Swan revelou-se estar vazio. Para onde ela foi? Oh, bem, isso não era importante. Eu andei passado por Jessica Stanley, que acenou para mim ansiosamente e no escritório de Emmett, que também estava vazio e deixou uma nota lembrando-lhe para verificar o seu maldito e-mail. Emmett tinha um olho excelente para a arquitetura e design, mas uma cabeça terrível para a gestão. Eu, por outro lado, não conseguia imaginar um prédio até que tudo foi tirado e modelado antes de mim, mas eu poderia fazer acordos com os olhos fechados. Os dois juntos fazemos uma excelente parceria.

A senhorita Swan ainda não estava em sua mesa quando voltei e eu fiz uma careta, sem ter ideia do que fazia ela quando não estava me trazendo coisas ou atendendo telefones. Não importa. Voltei para meu escritório e parei quando eu vi um outro envelope na minha mesa. Este foi apenas ridículo! Eu investi em direção a minha mesa e rasguei-a abrindo-a, eu precedi o meu abridor de cartas neste momento.

A imagem que saiu desta vez foi uma graciosa curva do pescoço, um ombro que eu queria lamber e um ombro nu lindo. Sua pele era bonita e meus dedos coçaram com a necessidade de senti-lo. Quem era ela? Por que ela estava fazendo isso comigo?

As palavras _Somente Para Seus Olhos_ me provocaram mais uma vez. Alguém estava brincando comigo. Talvez a Black Enterprises tinha sentindo o vento da fusão e estava fazendo o seu melhor para me distrair. Eu não iria deixar-me passar por aqueles babacas. Joguei a imagem em minha mesa e destruí o envelope novamente. Isso não fariam. Eu não ficaria brincando com algum concorrente aspirante que não estava nem na liga dos Cullen.

Jasper tinha respondido ao meu e-mail então eu me sentei para lê-lo e tentei não pensar sobre as imagens que estavam na minha mesa. Ele era favorável à minha proposta, mas queria falar de pensões da empresa. Cristo. Nós tínhamos falado disso ao longo de tudo anteriormente. Suspirei e martelei para fora uma resposta que era que já tínhamos concordado e discutido. Eu entendi. Ele queria ter certeza de seu povo seriam todos bem cuidado na fusão e eles seriam. Eu não estava ansiando adquirir e jogar Whitlock para longe. Eu queria criar um negócio que combinaria construção e tecnologia verde em uma forma acessível. Assim o fiz, mas ele estava fodendo tudo ao meu redor agora.

Eu não tinha nada para fazer, até que ele respondeu e minha mão estava na gaveta antes que eu pensasse sobre isso. Peguei as fotos. Eu sabia quem era ela? Com certeza eu me lembraria um par de pernas assim. Eu definitivamente me lembraria se já tinha sido envoltas em torno de mim, então eu provavelmente não tinha dormido com ela. Quando foi a última vez que dormi com alguém? Meses. Mesmo a mais persistente da minha ex, Jane, tinha há muito tempo parado de ligar. Ela definitivamente não era ela. Suas pernas eram muito magras e bem menos sexy. E seu pescoço não era quase tão bonito ou convidativo. Eu queria beijar cada centímetro dela. Quem era ela?

Que se foda. Apertei o botão no meu telefone. "Sim, senhor?" Bom, ela estava de volta à sua mesa.

"Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o envelope que estava na minha mesa quando voltei do escritório do meu irmão?"

"Não, senhor. Eu estava tendo minha pausa de 15 minutos. Enviei o telefone para Jessica como é necessário."

Certo. Senhorita Swan foi eficiente e certamente teria notado se alguma possivelmente perturbada, mas definitivamente sexy, mulher estivesse rondando-me e deixando-me fotos.

"E o outro envelope? O segundo que você trouxe para mim. De onde é que isso veio?" Eu precisava de uma pista, algo a me dizer quem era essa mulher.

"Ele veio através do caixeiro. Você quer que eu pergunte a ele sobre isso quando ele voltar?"

Sim. Espere, não. Eu estava obcecado e eu não tinha razão para isso. Quem era essa pessoa, ela era uma distração que eu não precisava. "Não, não importa."

"Ok, senhor. Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?"

Encontrá-la e descobrir o que ela quer. "Não, obrigado, Senhorita Swan. Isso é tudo."

A hora seguinte foi gasta montando uma proposta de uma propriedade no centro vazio que eu queria transformar em apartamentos de luxo que incorporam tecnologias verdes de Whitlock. Aparelhos energeticamente eficientes, iluminação, melhor isolamento, janelas de alta qualidade, piso de madeira reciclada ... projeto de Emmett e materiais de Jasper feitos para um prédio lindo.

Eu estava até os joelhos nas projeções quando a voz da Srta. Swan me lembrou que eu tinha uma reunião com o meu cara de marketing para discutir o anúncio da fusão. Ela colocou outro envelope na minha frente. Olhei para ele por tanto tempo que ela se foi antes que eu pudesse perguntar a ela sobre isso. Não que ela tivesse todas as respostas, de qualquer maneira.

Eu pulei sobre ele, amaldiçoando e agradecendo a Deus que não havia ninguém por perto para me ver agindo como um louco. Mesmo que eu estivesse usando algo aprovado por Alice, um terno cinza Armani e uma gravata combinando cinza, eu provavelmente parecia que eu deveria estar trancado em um quarto acolchoado. Eu atirei o envelope no outro lado da sala e gemi quando eu vi o que ela tinha enviado neste momento.

Clivagem. Muita clivagem linda envolto em algum sutiã vermelho escandaloso que realmente só manteve os mamilos de ser descobertos para mim. Foda-se, eu estava suando. Eu afrouxei a gravata e dei de ombros para fora da minha jaqueta. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos da imagem.

"Sr. Cullen."

Eu quase pulou para fora da minha pele com o som do meu nome. Bati minha mão sobre a foto e virei cegamente em direção a sua voz. "O quê?" Eu gritei.

"Sinto muito. Perguntei ao caixista para entrar e dizer-lhe o que estava acontecendo com os envelopes. Se você quiser eu posso mandá-lo ..." Ela parou quando eu acenei com a mão para ela. Eu não conseguia olhar na cara dela, não quando meu pau estava duro e tudo o que eu queria fazer era correr para o banheiro executivo e masturbar.

"Está tudo bem, mande-o entrar"

"Ok". Sua voz era suave e eu me senti como um idiota por ter gritado com ela por nada. Eu tenho que pedir desculpas. Mais tarde. Quando eu pudesse me concentrar.

"Olá, Sr. Cullen."

O cara correio, Alec Jenkins, parecia nervoso.

"Oi, Alec. Que você pode me dizer sobre isso?" Eu pesquei um dos envelopes para fora da mesa e mostrei a ele.

Ele se mexeu e deu de ombros. "Eu não sei muito, Sr. Cullen. Eles estavam na minha mesa quando cheguei esta manhã e cada um tinha um bilhete ligado dizendo o tempo que eu tinha para entregá-los a você."

Interessante. Muito interessante. Então, quem quer que fosse, ela tinha acesso ao meu prédio. Ela estava aqui ou ontem à noite cedo ou mais tarde nesta manhã. Ela trabalha para mim? Ela era uma cliente? Era o meu irmão jogando algum tipo de jogo doentio para me irritar? Eu não queria que ele me confirmasse isso.

"Você não acha estranho que alguém peça entrega em horários específicos como esse?"

Ele corou e balançou a cabeça, seu cabelo castanho desgrenhado balançando com o movimento. Lembrei-me de que Alec tinha apenas dezenove anos e passava a noite trabalhando em sua graduação. "Sim, e eu pensei em trazê-los todos para você, mas ..." ele parou e olhou como se quisesse desmaiar.

"Mas o quê?" Eu perguntei, tentando não soar como o louco que estava com medo Eu estava ficando mais louco com este entregador misterioso.

"Havia um outro envelope com quinhentos dólares nele. Sinto muito, Sr. Cullen. Vou devolvê-lo e ..."

"Isso não será necessário, Alec." Eu não ia demitir o pobre garoto por seguir instruções e aceitar suborno inofensivo. Agora, o que fazer? Continuar as entregas? Eu ficaria louco, não há dúvida sobre isso. "Eu vou esquecê-lo, se você me trazer todos os envelopes."

Seu rosto se iluminou e ele sorriu. "Eu vou, eu já volto." Ele praticamente correu para fora da sala e eu ri de sua ânsia. Deus, queria ser jovem novamente. Não que eu fosse velho, particularmente. Vinte e nove não era velho, era só que eu nunca tive dezenove anos. Papai morreu quando eu tinha dezessete anos e eu pulei direto para o negócio. Emm já estava na escola estudando arquitetura e Alice tinha apenas quatorze anos, então eu tive que assumir. Eu me formei cedo e tenho o meu diploma em negócios ao mesmo tempo que aprendia o negócio cara a cara com o conselheiro de confiança do meu pai, Marcus Winters. Marcus morreu no ano passado e eu perdi terrivelmente. Ele ficaria feliz com o que eu estava fazendo com a empresa.

"Um, o Sr. Cullen, senhor, eu não sei o que aconteceu."

Olhei para Alec, que estava pálido agora. "O quê?"

"Eu fui pegar os envelopes e isso era tudo o que estava lá. Havia pelo menos cinco envelopes antes, agora só há um."

Droga. Alguém estava me observando. Isto não era aceitável. "O entregue, então." Ele entregou e correu enquanto eu o rasgava. Um pedaço de papel flutuou com a foto. Peguei a imagem pela primeira vez.

Lábios, desta vez. Franzidos, perfeitos, lábios carnudos pintados de vermelho sexy que combinava com o sutiã na última foto. Parecia que eles estavam enrugados por um beijo. Ela estava me mandando um beijo? A parte de trás tinha a mesma frase _Somente Para Seus Olhos_, então eu peguei o papel.

_Impertinente, Sr. Cullen, tentando mudar o jogo quando só começamos a jogar. Sua mãe não te ensinou que as coisas boas vêm para aqueles que esperam? Agora você vai estar esperando por algum tempo, porque eu só poderia tomar minhas fotos e ir para casa. Você quer isso?_

Deus, não, eu não quero isso.

_Eu ia enviar-lhe os meus lábios por último, um convite, se você quiser. Desde que você mudou as regras do jogo, eu acho que você vai ter que saber se é um beijo de olá ou um beijo de despedida. Se eu decidir o primeiro, eu vou estrar em contato. Nesse meio tempo, pense em mim._

Jesus Fodido Cristo. Eu ia explodir aqui na minha mesa a partir desses dois parágrafos e ela poderia ter fugido, porque eu não tinha paciência para esperar as fotos que virão. O que estava faltando? O que mais ela poderia ter que eu faria que ela me mostrasse? Pensar sobre ela? Certamente que era uma piada. Eu não podia fazer nada, somente pensar nela.

O que devo fazer? Como eu poderia mostrar-lhe que eu estava disposto a jogar pelas regras dela? Meu telefone tocou e eu arrebatei-o com um "O quê?"

"Uh, Edward." Foda-se, era Jasper. Srta. Swan, eficiente como sempre, tinha enviado direto conforme solicitado. Pena que eu não queria falar com ele ou qualquer outra pessoa agora. Bem, eu queria falar com alguém. Eu queria falar com _ela._

"Sim, Jasper?" Eu tentei manter a borda da impaciência da minha voz. Eu falhei.

"Eu estava esperando que pudéssemos discutir o plano de saúde novamente. Você vê a nossa ..." Dane-se tudo para o inferno.

"Jasper, realmente? Já falamos sobre isso já. Assinar o contrato e parar de picuinhas-lo à morte. Nós concordamos em tudo isso. Eu não vou estragar mais de seus empregados. Se você quer uma maldita adendo adicionada ao plano de saúde, vou adicioná-la e eu vou ver o que posso fazer. Eu realmente não posso falar sobre isso agora. "

Lá. Talvez eu tivesse efetivamente fodido um negócio de bilhões de dólares, porque eu não poderia manter minha mente fora a mulher misteriosa que já poderia ter saído antes que eu tivesse uma chance com ela. Isso foi fabuloso. Eu olhei para os lábios novamente. Eu queria aqueles lábios para me dar um beijo de "Olá" e em seguida, enrolasse em volta do meu pau. De que cor era o cabelo dela? Seus olhos? Eu precisava ver mais. O que mais era só para os meus olhos?

"Você está certo, Edward. Estou nervoso. Ele é um grande negócio e eu tenho ... este é um dia estranho", ele murmurou. Merda, como o seu dia foi metade tão estranho quanto o meu era?

"Olha, se você não pode fazê-lo hoje, sempre podemos adiar." Não era como se houvesse uma fortuna envolvida. Oh, espere, não era.

"Não. É um negócio feito. Você tem sido muito justo. Vou assinar. Eu não sei sobre bebidas, esta noite, no entanto. Algo está vindo para cima."

Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio. Bom. Eu não podia sentar-se com bebidas com estas preocupações, especialmente se a minha garota misteriosa tinha desaparecido para sempre. "Nós podemos fazê-lo outra vez."

"Ótimo. Vou passar por aqui esta tarde e vamos torná-lo oficial."

"Parece bom, Jasper. Vejo você mais tarde."

Desliguei e olhei para o meu computador. Eu deveria estar feliz agora. Ele estava acontecendo e eu estava definitivamente feliz. Eu só queria ... o quê? Ela? Alguém para comemorar comigo? Talvez eu pudesse ter Emmett e sua esposa para jantar fora. Não, eu não quero que seja.

Meu e-mail apitou e eu endireitou-se quando vi o remetente. SomenteParaSeusOlhos? Eu não podia abri-lo rápido o suficiente.

_Você não deve gritar com seus funcionários, Sr. Cullen. Esse pobre rapaz parecia que tinha merda em suas calças quando ele correu para fora de seu escritório. Estou disposta a assumir a culpa parcial por ele, desde que eu possa ser a razão pela qual o seu temperamento geralmente ainda é muito alto. Mas não mais gritando ou você não vai obter qualquer mais fotos. Apenas os bons meninos recebem recompensas. Você pode ser um bom rapaz, Edward?_

Sim, eu poderia ser um menino muito bom. E claramente que ela estava espionando-me se ela tinha visto Alec correr do meu escritório. Será que ela tem uma câmera escondida aqui?Ou ela estava assistindo do lado de fora da porta para ver como eu reagiria a sua nota? Eu tinha que saber se eu acertara a resposta.

_Temperamentos e as temperaturas estão em alta hoje em dia e posso colocar a culpa por isso exclusivamente em você. Uma vez que você parece ser bem versado nos acontecimentos aqui, então você sabe que eu estou trabalhando em algo importante hoje, então por que você escolheu agora para jogar o seu joguinho comigo? E por que não posso mudar as regras? Por que você começa a lançar suas jogadas?_

_Eu posso ser um menino muito bom, Lady Lickable*(eu a chamaria pelo nome, mas já que ainda tenho que me dar isso, eu acho que vai ter que servir). Você gostaria de ver?_

Aí. Eu poderia dar tão bom quanto ela o fez, apesar de ter sido há tempos desde que eu tinha flertado com uma mulher. Apertei o botão para chamar Srta. Swan.

"Olá?" respondeu ela sem fôlego. Isso foi diferente. Bem, talvez eu pego ela quando ela estava voltando para sua mesa de uma coisa ou outra.

"Srta. Swan? Eu estava me perguntando se você viu alguém à espreita do lado de fora quando o Sr. Jenkins deixou meu escritório."

Eu tinha a sensação de que a minha garota misteriosa não seria pega tão facilmente, mas eu tinha que tentar.

"Não, Sr. Cullen. Eu não vi ninguém."

"Ok, obrigado". Desliguei e digitei o meu e-mail para sinalizar algo de entrada de _seu._ ela iria me mostrar mais alguma coisa? O que ela iria enviar? Eu estava ficando duro de novo só de pensar nisso.

Meu e-mail apitou e eu tive que deixar de gritar em triunfo. Eu não queria me satisfazer com bombardeamento de punho* agora.. Se ela estivesse me espionando, poderia deixá-la ver isso.

_*masturbação._

_Mmm, Lady Lickable, acontece que eu gosto disso. Até que você saiba o meu nome, se você nunca descobrir meu nome, eu acho que vai ter que fazer._

_Quanto ao porquê de eu começar a lançar as jogadas, é porque você ainda não as lançou. Eu esperei para que você percebesse, esperei para que você visse, e desde que você não o fez, bem, eu tirei essa forma bastante singular de obter a sua atenção. Você me vê agora, Sr. Cullen? Você está colocando os pedaços juntos?_

_Em resposta à sua pergunta, eu gosto muito de ver o quão bom você pode ser, quando, é claro, você descobrir isso e vier para mim. Talvez uma outra imagem vai ajudá-lo. Sou uma boa jogadora, então aproveite._

Aproveite? Claro que sim, havia um anexo. Peço a Deus que não era um vírus, mas eu não estava tomando o tempo para digitalizá-lo para descobrir. Eu abri-lo. Oh inferno sim. Era uma barriga. Uma barriga plana com um umbigo bonitinho e ossos do quadril que eu queria lamber e chupar por algumas horas, pelo menos. Ela era magra, mas não tão fina que eu podia ver as costelas ou qualquer coisa. Eu não iria quebrá-la se eu a agarrasse e apertasse sua cintura enquanto eu empurrasse duro dentro dela. Foda-se. O que essa mulher está fazendo comigo? Eu deveria estar relendo o contrato, uma última vez, mas isso era um inferno de muito mais divertido se eu estivesse sendo honesto.

Antes que eu pudesse responder ao seu e-mail, outro entrou

_Esqueci-me de responder a sua outra pergunta. Por que hoje? Porque você está inteiramente muito tenso ultimamente. Achei que você poderia desfrutar. Eu quero ser isso para você, se você me quiser._

Ela estava me olhando por um tempo. Querendo me por algum tempo. Por que esse fato me excitava em vez de assustar-me? Eu deveria estar chamando segurança e transformando toda essa confusão para eles. Eu iria demiti-los se eles tentassem levá-la para longe de mim, no entanto.

_Estou tentando juntar as peças, Lady Lickable, mas você está fazendo isso meio difícil, e eu quero dizer o trocadilho. As peças que você está me dando são principalmente lugares que eu não vi, mas eu quero muito. Admito que seus lábios me intrigam e talvez eu deveria ser capaz de identificá-lo dessa maneira, mas há um monte de lábios neste escritório e nenhum que eu tenho notado que eram tão lindos quanto o seu. É evidente que eu preciso para obter os meus olhos marcada._

_Estou muito tenso ultimamente e eu adoraria que você fosse a__minha libertação, se o resto de você é tão atraente quanto o que você tem me mostrado até agora. E eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que esse é o caso. Que tal acabar com esse jogo e você me dá o seu nome, sua cara, ou melhor ainda, um lugar onde podemos nos encontrar e ver se livrar da minha tensão? Comprometo-me a mostrar-lhe o quão bom eu sou._

Querido Deus, eu estava sexting*. Ou enviando-sexo ou qualquer outra coisa que foi chamado. Os meninos da tecnologia nunca iria me deixar viver isto. Graças a Deus que era a porra da minha empresa e eu poderia demiti-los, se eles me dessem muita merda. Oh! Eu poderia levá-los a segui-la para mim! Bem, não agora, mas eu gostaria que ela escolhesse para me manter jogando em vez de jogar comigo. Sim, esse era o plano.

_*Sexting é o ato de enviar mensagens ou fotos sexualmente explícitos de forma eletrônica, principalmente entre telefones celulares._

Plano ... planos. Droga. "Senhorita Swan, por favor cancele todos os meus compromissos para hoje."

"Tudo? Mas quer dizer ..."

"Tudo". Desliguei e balancei a cabeça. O que eu estava fazendo? Eu tinha perdido oficialmente minha maldita mente. Talvez eu deveria ver um médico, pois de repente eu tinha o dia todo pela frente. Eu estava colocando em risco o maior negócio da minha empresa jamais tinha visto e obcecado por uma mulher que eu não sei se eu encontrei com ela na rua.

Quem era ela? Lembrei-me da forma como Jessica Stanley tinha olhado para mim quando eu tinha ido ver o meu irmão. Foda-se. Espero que não fosse ela. Não. Ela não tem seios como esses e suas pernas estavam muito atarracadas. Ufa. Se esquivou da bala. Maggie da tecnologia? Poderia ser? Ela usava calças todo o maldito tempo, então eu duvidava que ela usava meias rendadas e ligas, mas talvez.

Eu levantei meus arquivos de funcionários e comecei a folhear as fêmeas. Não. Muito alta, muito magra, muito gorda ... caramba, quem era ela?

Meu e-mail apitou novamente e eu rapidamente baixei os arquivos de funcionários e trouxe o meu e-mail de volta.

_Você saberia se tivesse alguma vez se preocupasse em olhar, o Sr. Cullen. Você está tão ocupado disputas e embates que você está perdendo algumas oportunidades muito boas para a direita em seu próprio edifício. Talvez eu não possa fazer-lhe uma fortuna, mas posso fazê-lo esquecer o seu próprio nome._

_Falando em nomes, estamos mais perto de você descobrir o meu? Talvez isso ajude._

Puta merda, eu ia morrer. Me fazer esquecer meu próprio nome? Ela estava confiante e sexy e eu a queria. Agora. Eu abri o anexo e gemeu na curva graciosa das costas, a pequena toupeira logo abaixo do ombro direito, a simples sugestão de que o crack, sem dúvida, levar a uma bunda sexy. Foda-me. Ela seria melhor. Se ela estava trabalhando me tudo só para se divertir doente eu tenho o rabo no modo não-divertido.

Isso foi tão frustrante. O que eu deveria fazer? Perguntar para cada mulher que trabalhou para mim e pedir para ver seus lábios? Sua parte traseira? Eu seria processado por assédio sexual antes mesmo de resolver a questão. A menos que eu me envergonhasse e usasse a tecnologia, eu ia ter que esperar por ela para revelar-se. Não era um mau negócio, apesar de eu estava doendo por ela. Eu teria que vencer fora muito em breve a este ritmo.

_Nós dois sabemos que isso não é nenhuma ajuda, a não ser por ajudá-lo a dizer-me amarrar em nós. Eu sou um otário para uma boa oportunidade, Lady Lickable. Por que você não me conta, melhor ainda, me mostra, mais? Eu, felizmente, vou esquecer meu nome, se você vai me deixar saber o seu._

Eu me afastei os arquivos de funcionários. Espere. O que eu estava fazendo? Ela trabalhou para mim. Eu não poderia fazer isso, o que é que fosse isso. Talvez ela me queria e eu muito bem que queria, mas eu poderia estar me abrindo para uma ação judicial. Talvez tenha sido seu objetivo. Talvez ela estava documentando tudo isso para me levar ao tribunal e roubar-me cegamente. Era isso. Eu teria que parar com isso agora. Ela estava me cegando para a realidade. Ela estava ficando sob a minha pele o que não era permitido. Não é de hoje. Não no trabalho. Nem sempre.

Foda-se! Outro e-mail maldito. Bem, tudo bem. Eu li isso e eu diria a ela que isso tinha acabado.

_Oooh, Sr. Cullen, você está em ser amarrado em nós? Admito que a ideia de ter você em minha misericórdia é uma volta real. Eu não posso te dizer quantas vezes eu fantasiava sobre arrancando-lhe um por um de seus sensuais laços italianos e beijar você. Agora vou acrescentar amarrando-o com um à lista. É uma lista muito longa, posso compartilhar com você algum dia._

Puta que pariu. Ela era um demônio na carne, estava aqui para me seduzir e me levar ao erro. Ela era como algo fora da Bíblia que minha mãe insistia em ler para nós, até que tinham idade suficiente para escapar dela. Eu queria ver essa lista e, em seguida, eu queria bater tudo fora dela, um por um. Pode levar dias, semanas, meses, eu não me importaria.

Não. Eu estava sendo estúpido. Isso tinha que parar.

_O que eu gostaria é de voltar para o meu dia. Eu não tenho certeza que o jogo é, mas eu não vou entrar qualquer um de nós por mais tempo. Se você está procurando algum tipo de pagamento, você não vai obtê-lo aqui. Eu tenho a documentação que prova que você é o instigador. Eu não posso, em sã consciência continuar esta correspondência com um empregado. Ele me abre para uma ação potencial e você até o julgamento de seus pares. Este tem sido um interlúdio muito divertido, mas é hora de voltar à realidade._

Lá. Isso foi feito. Eu chamaria Srta. Swan e dizer-lhe para reagendar meus compromissos para hoje, depois de tudo. Não havia nenhum ponto em que está sendo colado a minha mesa agora. Eu precisava ficar com os advogados mais uma vez e falar com o RH sobre o plano de saúde maldito que Jasper estava obcecado. Sim, era um plano sólido e me fodi, havia um outro e-mail de SomenteParaSeusOlhos. Eu deveria apagá-lo, a visão invisível. Mas e se ela ameaçou uma ação judicial? Eu tive que abri-lo.

_Enquanto este é um jogo, não é o tipo que parece que você pensa que é. Não tenho nenhum interesse em processar por assédio sexual. Se alguma coisa, você tem motivos para me demitir, se você pode descobrir quem eu sou. Eu não estou preocupado com os meus colegas, nem deveria estar. O que acontece entre mim e você é entre mim e você. Eu certamente não vou gritar para o mundo. Eu entendo que você sente a necessidade de se proteger. Isso faria você se sentir melhor se eu sair? Assim seja. Você vai ter minha atenção no final do dia. Eu acho que, em seguida, você vai saber quem eu sou e do que está faltando. Vejo você em cinco anos, Sr. Cullen._

"Foda-se!" Então eu descobrir quem era ela quando ela saiu pela porta? Eu não queria isso. Eu não queria nada disso. O que devo fazer? Eu enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos e puxou meu cabelo, tentando pensar.

"Você está bem, Sr. Cullen?" Merda. Eu gritei que não tinha?

"Sim, eu estou bem, Srta. Swan. Desculpe. Você pode voltar para sua mesa." Eu olhei para cima, enquanto ela estava caminhando para fora da minha porta e notei que ela tinha o cabelo castanho torcido no alto da cabeça e uma forma linda e saia mostrou o que parecia ser uma bela bunda. Pernas longas. Jesus Cristo. A mulher misteriosa estava me transformando em um pervertido.

Meu e-mail apitou novamente. Foda-se. Eu era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, mas eu a abri.

_Eu desejo que este poderia nos fazer sentir tanto melhor, mas é um substituto pobre para a coisa real._

Outro anexo. Será que eu quero saber? Claro que eu queria. Era abrir um segundo mais tarde. Puta merda. Lingerie de renda vermelha sexy que mal cobria nada e uma mão bonita, com unhas vermelhas do sangue que estava tocando onde eu desejava ser enterrado.

Droga. Não. Eu ia ter que ficar com as minhas armas em um presente, apesar de suas garantias. No final do dia, bem, nós veríamos.

_Eu gostaria que poderia também._

Eu peguei meu telefone. "Srta. Swan? Você pode por favor reagendar meus compromissos para o dia?"

Houve uma pausa na outra extremidade da linha. "Sim, senhor, Sr. Cullen."

Que era isso. Não há mais a garota misteriosa. Até o final do dia, ela será revelada e, provavelmente, estar fora da minha vida para sempre. Foi melhor assim, no entanto. Eu tinha coisas para se concentrar.

Xoxoxoxox

Cinco foi se aproximando e eu estava sentado na minha mesa suando como Emmett fez quando ele foi para o ginásio. De alguma forma eu consegui passar o meu dia. Sim, eu tive que pular o almoço, mas isso não era novidade. Eu me reuni com os advogados, com o zoneamento da cidade, com o RH, com a cara de publicidade e até mesmo com Jasper quando ele veio para entregar os papéis. Apesar de que tinha sido estranho. Ele tinha sido evasivo e ficou olhando para o relógio e apressar-nos através das finalidades, o que era estranho, já que ele tinha sido um idiota no início do dia. Qualquer que seja. Eu estava grato por isso. Ficou-me durante o dia.

Eu não tinha olhado para as fotos novamente. Não tinha havido mais e-mails. Eu estava desapontado, sim, mas era para o melhor. Agora o final do dia se aproximava e eu estava esperando para ver o que ia acontecer. Será que ela realmente apareceria? Será que ela vem a mim para fazê-lo ou que eu recebo algum aviso do RH sobre isso e nunca ter a chance de olhar nos olhos dela e ver o que era que eu estava perdendo todo esse tempo? O pensamento disso me fez mal.

Srta. Swan entrou em meu escritório e eu tentei sorrir para ela. Bem. Ela era linda, não era? Como é que eu perdi isso nas últimas semanas? Ela tinha grandes olhos castanhos que brilhavam com alguma emoção que eu não podia nomear e um lábio inferior cheio que ela estava mordendo como ela fez seu caminho para a minha mesa. Ela estendeu outro envelope e eu senti meu coração começar a bater.

"Isso acabou para você."

Foda-se. Então ela não estava indo para me enfrentar. Ela deslizou o envelope na minha mesa e eu notei pela primeira vez que as mãos linda que ela tinha. Suas unhas estavam pintadas de vermelho e ... espera. Meus olhos brilharam e ela estava quase à porta.

"Srta. Swan. Aguarde."

Ela parou e se virou para mim. As pernas. Meus olhos voaram para as pernas e eu notei que ela tinha meias pretas. Eu olhei ao lado e vi que seu pescoço era longo e gracioso e curvada como na imagem. Ela? Era ela, o tempo todo? Claro que era. Como eu não podia ver? Ela estava deslumbrante e ela estava me observando, mordendo o lábio que combinava com a da foto. Seus olhos, porém, estavam atentos e calmos.

Eu não olhei para longe dela quando abri o envelope. Cheguei e me senti outra foto e um pedaço de papel. "Eu gostaria que você ficasse enquanto eu olho para isso." Ela inclinou a cabeça em reconhecimento e peguei o papel primeiro. Foi a sua carta de demissão, com efeito imediato. Meu estômago se contorceu. Não. Ela não podia ir a qualquer lugar.

Peguei a foto ao lado. Era o seu rosto, apenas seu rosto adorável. Ele não era tão provocante como as outras fotos, mas fez meu coração bater o meu suor palmas mais rápido e quando eu olhei para aquela bela mulher que tinha sido corajosa o suficiente para fazer tudo isso para chamar minha atenção, para finalmente fazer-me ver.

"Eu iria colocá-los todos juntos, você sabe. Quando você me entregou o envelope, eu finalmente iria conseguir."

Ela riu e foi lindo, exatamente como ela era. "Demorou bastante, Sr. Cullen."

Foda-se, eu amei como soava quando ela me chamava assim. Minha mente a todas as vezes que ela perguntou se eu queria mais alguma coisa, se havia alguma coisa que podia fazer por mim. Como se eu não tivesse ouvido o convite em sua voz? Foi ali mesmo.

"Sim, eu o fiz. Que eu poderia usar a fusão como uma desculpa, mas isso é tudo o que seria." Ela inclinou a cabeça e me olhou com seus belos olhos cor de chocolate. "Eu era um péssimo patrão, sem sequer olhar para você, e muito menos conhecê-lo. Porque você me atura?"

Ela riu de novo e fechou a porta antes de ficar em pé na frente da minha mesa. Tão perto. Meus dedos coçaram para tocá-la, mas não consegui, ainda. Ela tinha ido a um grande esforço para se certificar de que eu notei ela e eu ia fazer isso, mesmo que eu queria transar com ela até que ela gritasse meu nome.

"Por quê? Porque eu queria você. Estive louca por você a partir do momento em que entrei para esse cargo pela primeira vez e o vi debruçado sobre sua mesa, franzindo a testa para algo em seu computador. Você estava usando óculos, o que você raramente faz, e seu cabelo estava todo despenteado de tanto você ter puxado ele. Queria rastejar em seu colo e começa a beijar-te todo, mas eu pensei que seria mais apropriado oferecer-lhe café em seu lugar. "

Lembrei-me desse dia. Eu tinha dormido no escritório e meus olhos estavam dormentes assim que eu coloquei meus óculos. Eu tinha ido refazer algumas análises de custo sobre a fusão e não tinha sequer olhado para cima quando ela entrou. Eu só aceitei a oferta de café e continuei com o meu dia. Eu era um tolo cego.

"Por que você não disse nada?" Por que eu estava deitado sobre ela quando esta era tudo em mim? Deus, ela era linda. Ela estava usando uma blusa de seda vermelha que combinava com o que era esperava que fosse a calcinha vermelha e o sutiã rendado que ela enviou nas fotos.

"Você poderia ter me ouvido se eu fizesse?" Bom ponto. "Não", ela disse, respondendo à sua própria pergunta e sacudindo a cabeça. Algumas mechas de cabelo escapou do coque na cabeça e eu realmente, realmente queria puxar todo o seu cabelo para baixo e enterrar meu rosto nele. "Eu tinha me resignado a observar você de longe, mas a sua irmã me convenceu a fazer um movimento."

O quê? A minha irmã? "Alice? O que ela tem a ver com alguma coisa?"

Srta. Swan, Isabella, sorriu. "Lembre-se de quando ela veio para convidá-lo para almoçar um par de semanas atrás, e você estava muito ocupado?" Não é verdade. Ela fez muito isso. Às vezes eu desisti e deixei que ela me arrastasse para fora, outras vezes não.

"Sim".

"Bem, ela viu a maneira que eu olhei para você e ela me convidou para almoçar quando você virou para baixo. Começamos a conversar e ela me disse que se eu queria que você me notasse, eu ia ter que fazer algo grande para obter a sua atenção. "

Huh. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu me sentia sobre isso. "Você e minha irmã falaram sobre isso?" Fiz um gesto para a foto dela na minha mesa.

"Bem, sim". Pela primeira vez desde que o primeiro a chegar no meu escritório, ela parecia um pouco nervosa. "Quem você acha que tirou a foto das minhas costas?" Deus. Eu não queria pensar sobre o fato de que minha irmã a tinha visto quase nua antes de mim.

"Por que ela iria ajudá-la? Eu não entendo." Eu não entendo um monte de coisas, sendo o primeiro por que eu não estava beijando ela ainda. Eu queria beijá-la, muito mesmo. Seus lábios estavam extremamente tentadores agora que eu podia vê-los de perto e pessoalmente.

Ela riu de novo. "Vamos apenas dizer que ajudamos uma a outra. Certamente você notou que o Sr. Whitlock parecia um pouco nervoso quando ele entrou"

Puta merda. Minha irmã e Jasper? "O quê? Ela fez isso? Com ele?" Nossa. Eu gostaria de ter sabido disso antes. Minha libido teria acalmado consideravelmente.

"Eu não acho que eles são importantes aqui, não é?" Ela ficou um pouco mais reto. "Você vai aceitar a minha demissão?"

Como se eu tivesse escolha? Bem, sim, tecnicamente eu aceitaria. "Não, eu não vou. Eu gostaria que você ficasse." Gostaria de fazer muito mais do que isso, na verdade. Eu rasguei o papel e o joguei no lixo.

Lindos olhos escuros encontraram os meus. "Tudo bem, Sr. Cullen. Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você antes de eu sair para o dia, então?"

O convite estava bem ali na sua voz novamente. "Sim".

Seus lábios tremeram. "E o que poderia ser?"

Aqui vamos nós. "Faça-me esquecer o meu nome, assim como você prometeu, Isabella."

Ela sorriu. "É Bella, na verdade. E seria o meu grande prazer, Sr. Cullen."

"Edward," eu corrigi enquanto caminhava lentamente em torno de minha mesa.

"Não importa. Você vai estar esquecendo-o em breve", ela me lembrou enquanto ela empurrava minha cadeira de escritório longe da mesa e virou-me para encará-la. Puta que pariu, mas ela era a perfeição. Ela alisou as mãos até meus braços e nos meus ombros e eu senti como se estivesse queimando como ela agarrou a minha gravata. Ela lambeu os lábios carnudos e sorriu antes de olhar primeiramente e me puxando não muito gentilmente para os meus pés. Em seguida, seus lábios estavam nos meus e eu finalmente esmaguei-a contra mim.

Me sentiu tão bem porque ela tinha me dado trabalhado o dia todo, ou foi apenas ela? Eu não sabia e eu realmente não me importo. Tudo o que eu sabia era que ela tinha um sabor incrível e senti como se ela pertencia em meus braços, seu corpo apertado pressionado contra o meu. Eu deslizei minhas mãos por cima da blusa sedosa e apertei a bunda apertada que eu notei saindo do meu escritório mais cedo. Essa foi uma parte do corpo que eu não tinha visto ainda. Eu queria vê-los todos.

Senti ela puxando minha gravata e puxou de volta para que ela pudesse ver o que ela estava fazendo. E para que eu pudesse olhá-la novamente. Agora que eu finalmente vi, eu não acho que eu poderia passar um dia sem fazê-lo. Estendi a mão e puxei o clipe de seu cabelo, enviando ondas marrons que caem pelas costas. Droga, ela era linda.

Ela jogou a gravata de lado e começou a trabalhar nos botões da minha camisa e eu achei que seria melhor fazer mais do que brincar com esse lindo cabelo dela, então eu puxei a blusa para fora da saia, roçando os dedos sobre a pouca barrigada sexy que eu tinha visto em uma foto na minha mesa. Tão suave, assim como eu tinha imaginado. Eu desabotoei o botão inferior enquanto ela jogava minha camisa branca para longe.

"Eu não faço coisas como esta:" Eu disse a ela enquanto ela puxou minhas mãos longe dela e desfez as minhas abotoaduras.

Ela riu e me fez sorrir, apesar do fato de que meu pau estava duro como uma rocha e eu queria ser enterrado dentro dela mais do que qualquer coisa. "Não, nada." Bem, eu acho que ela conhecia. Todos os negócios e nenhum prazer faz Edward um menino maçante. Mas muito rico. Era difícil para cuidar, agora, apesar de tudo.

"Nem eu, apenas no caso você esteja se perguntando."

Não, eu sabia disso. Quer dizer, eu não a conhecia, mas eu senti como se eu tivesse ela e a mulher na minha frente estava confiante, sexy e foi atrás do que ela queria, mas eu não sinto que ela só atirou em alguém. Ela estava muito controlada para isso. Muito eficiente.

"Eu sei." Ela sorriu quando ela empurrou a camisa dos meus ombros. Apressei-me a desabotoar a blusa e foda-se, sim, que ela estava usando sutiã vermelho acanhado que mostrou um perfeito par de mamas. Ela me ajudou a tirar a camisa e ficou ali me deixar levá-la para dentro

"Porque só para os meus olhos, né?" Eu olhei para o dela e ela balançou a cabeça.

"Sim. Só você".

Apenas eu. Droga direita. Eu mataria qualquer pessoa que a viu assim. Ela era minha.

Espere. Foi esta errado? Eu mal sabia quem era a garota e lá estava eu prestes a transar com ela na minha sala. Ela queria, eu queria, com certeza, mas eu senti que eu deveria tentar ser um cavalheiro antes de chegarmos além do ponto de não retorno. Seus dedos roçaram meu pau e eu gemi. Estávamos bem perto a esse ponto. Dei um passo para trás.

"Será que você mudou de ideia?" Ela levantou o quadril e me olhou.

"Não. É só que, eu não faço coisas como esta e eu sinto que talvez eu deveria levá-la para sair ou algo pela primeira vez."

Ela riu. "Então, você ficou duro o dia inteiro e você me tem em uma sala nua e diz que gostaria de me levar para jantar em vez de apenas transar comigo?"

Bem, quando ela colocou assim, eu parecia uma idiota. "Claro que não, é apenas, eu não sei." Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Esta é uma coisa de uma vez? Que devemos esquecê-lo amanhã? Porque acho que eu não posso." Esta menina, mulher, era inesquecível. Isso eu sabia.

"Você está me pedindo um compromisso, o Sr. Cullen?"

Cristo, eu estava? "Eu não sei. Estou perguntando se há o potencial para mais, eu acho." Eu queria saber dela. Ela foi corajosa e sexy e desinibida, obviamente. Por que eu não quero mais do que isso?

"Você honestamente acha que uma vez será suficiente?" Não. Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Bem, então por que não podemos chegar a ele, de modo que podemos ter segundos e depois?"

Ela foi incrível. Dei um passo para trás e coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura fina. "Eu gostaria de levá-lo para jantar hoje à noite. Hoje foi um grande dia para mim." Fiz uma pausa e sorriu para ela. "Muito maior e mais emocionante do que eu esperava, realmente, e que era uma grande parte disso."

"Sério? Um encontro?" Seus olhos se iluminaram e eu tive que beijá-la novamente, então eu escovei meus lábios nos dela.

"Sim. Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo. Estamos meio de fazer isso na ordem inversa, mas ..."

Ela me silenciou com um beijo duro, sua língua deslizando para encontrar os meus. Eu tive dificuldade em lembrar o que eu ia dizer quando nos separamos.

"Eu nunca fui um para fazer as coisas em sua devida ordem, então por que começar agora? Sim, eu vou jantar com você. Depois. Eu sempre gostei de comer a sobremesa antes do jantar de qualquer maneira."

Sim. Depois. "Sobremesa antes do jantar?"

Ela riu e agarrou minha bunda, me puxando contra ela, meu pau roçando seu estômago. "Sim. Se eu comer o jantar em primeiro lugar, eu estou muito cheia. Sobremesa é a melhor parte. Quer ser minha sobremesa, Sr. Cullen?"

Deus sim. "Absolutamente, Srta. Swan."

E com isso, ela foi à loucura. Seus lábios e as mãos estavam por toda parte. Ela raspou os dentes ao longo da minha mandíbula quando ela desabotoou minha calça. Eu consegui começar meus sapatos, embora eu tropecei contra ela. Ela apenas riu contra a minha pele e mordeu meu pescoço e foda-se eu ia explodir uma carga em minhas calças em sua taxa.

Consegui desfazer seu sutiã e ela deu de ombros de fora enquanto ela empurrava minha calça para baixo. Chutei-os e minhas mãos encontraram seus seios. "Porra, você é linda", eu consegui, mas eu engasguei com as palavras, quando ela me apalpou através da minha boxer. "Merda".

"Obrigada", ela murmurou, lambendo minha orelha antes de morder novamente. Esta mulher e seus dentes eram incríveis. Meus olhos se cruzaram quando ela mordiscou e chupou. Eu rolei os mamilos entre os dedos e tive o prazer de ouvi-la gemer. Ele foi direto para o meu pau. A este ritmo, íamos precisar de uma segunda e terceira vez, porque eu não ia ser capaz de me controlar.

"Espere", eu implorei, empurrando-a para a minha mesa. Ela pegou a dica e se sentou. A saia justa me deixou incapaz de pressionar entre as pernas, mas gostaria de chegar lá. Baixei a cabeça e suguei seu mamilo esquerdo em minha boca, mordiscando e sugando assim como ela tinha feito no meu pescoço, orelha e maxilar.

"Sim", ela murmurou, jogando a cabeça para trás, projetando o peito para a frente e só me deixar para ele. Eu lambia o meu caminho para o outro mamilo e fiz o mesmo, amando o jeito que ela estava gemendo e dizendo meu nome. Eu não era o Sr. Cullen agora. Eu era Edward. Eu amei tanto.

Cheguei por trás dela e encontrou o zíper de sua saia. Ela teve de fugir para fora da mesa, mas ela fez e me ajudou a puxar-lo sobre seus quadris sensuais. Eu disse uma oração silenciosa de agradecimento quando vi as calcinhas vermelhas postas exatamente naquele lugar, junto com as ligas.

"Eu amo a sua roupa", eu disse a ela, roçando os dedos sobre o pedaço de pele nua entre a calcinha e meias. Seda pura.

"Eu pensei que você amaria." Ela sentou na minha mesa e sorriu para mim enquanto ela escovava minha perna com o pé esquerdo. "Sentado aqui, ter você olhando para mim como este foi definitivamente parte da fantasia." Ela empurrou o meu teclado para fora do caminho. Eu realmente não me importo se ela bateu no chão, realmente. Ela era a perfeição.

Eu tirei suas ligas e esfreguei suas coxas lisas. "O que mais você fantasiou?" Eu queria saber. Eu queria saber das suas fantasias, porque Deus sabia que ela estava cumprindo uma das minhas. Uma que eu nunca pensei que iria se tornar realidade, porque eu não acho que eu nunca poderia deixar corporativa Edward e vir* quando eu estava no escritório. Isso foi muito diferente de mim e eu, estava adorando.

*_Nesse caso, o verbo "go", de "vir", estar no sentido dele "gozar"_

"Você se senta em sua cadeira", ela me disse, sorrindo enquanto eu me apressei a obedecer. Sentei me colocando apenas alguns centímetros de distância da sua calcinha vermelha cobrindo a sua buceta. "Você me toca." Eu coloquei minhas mãos em suas pernas e ela cantarolava enquanto eu acariciava suas coxas. "Toque-me, Edward."

Eu não estava indo para brincar com qualquer um de nós. Eu a acariciava através da calcinha e tive o prazer de ver seus olhos escurecerem e sua boca cair aberta. Eu deslizei meus dedos por baixo da renda e senti como ela estava molhada quando ela apertou a minha mão.

"Sim, apenas me toque." Eu esfreguei seu clitóris e ela gemeu. Suficiente. Eu tinha que vê-la. Segurei sua calcinha e ela se arqueou para fora da mesa para que eu pudesse puxá-los para baixo. Deixei as meias, embora. Nunca antes eu tinha visto nada tão sexy como ela era, nua e espalhada sobre a minha mesa. Voltei a acariciá-la, observá-la alinhada, pele e os seios se movem quando ela empurrou contra meus dedos. Eu deslizei um dentro e gemi no quão apertada e molhada ela era. Eu não podia esperar para estar dentro dela.

"O que mais você pensou?" Perguntei quando eu coloquei um segundo dedo dentro dela e peguei o meu ritmo.

"Você me prova." Porra, sim. Eu sorri e puxei-a para a frente. Ela se deitou e eu levantei sua buceta na minha cara, dando uma longa e lenta lambida enquanto ela gritava meu nome. Não ia esquecê-lo se ela não parava de dizer isso, mas eu não conseguia o suficiente de ouvi-la chamar meu nome.

Lambi o clitóris com a língua e as coxas se apertaram ao redor da minha cabeça. Tão gostosa. Ela segurou minha mesa por tudo que ela valia a pena como eu lambia e chupava ela. Eu nunca gostei de ir para baixo em uma mulher mais do que eu fiz Bella. Ela não tinha remotamente o medo de me dizer o que queria, para puxar o meu cabelo, para mover contra o meu rosto. Eu amei responder suas demandas e vê-la desmoronar quando eu raspei meus dentes sobre seu clitóris.

Ela estava deslumbrante, corada e atordoada e saciada. Mordi o interior de sua coxa e teve seu estremecendo novamente. "Será que ele vai um pouco de algo assim, na sua fantasia?" Eu lambi e ela voltou. Foda-me. Em breve. Por favor.

"Melhor do que eu imaginava." Sentou-se e sorriu para mim, completamente à vontade. Eu não estava acostumado a isso também. A maioria das minhas ex-namoradas não queria que eu olhasse para elas nuas e aqui estava a minha assistente, nua na minha mesa com a luz do sol entrando pela minha janela e lâmpadas economizadoras de energia brilhando de Jasper. Estava sexy.

"Agora, Sr. Cullen, não há nada que eu possa fazer por você?"

Deus, sim. "Eu preciso estar dentro de você", eu disse a ela, porque era verdade.

Ela riu quando ela empurrou a cadeira para trás com o pé e deslizou para fora da mesa. Ela ficou de joelhos na minha frente e eu tinha certeza que eu ia gozar sem ela fazer o que eu esperava que ela fosse fazer. Não havia um homem vivo que não imaginava ter uma bela garota chupando-o enquanto ele estava no trabalho. Pelo menos, não que eu saiba. Eu tinha certeza que pensei sobre isso milhares de vezes.

As mãos dela veio até o cós da minha cueca e eu impulsionou meus quadris para que ela pudesse retirá-los. "Bem, Sr. Cullen, parece que há algo que eu possa fazer por você. Ou seja, se você me pedir com jeitinho. Estou fora do relógio*, você sabe."

_*Está fora do seu horário de trabalho._

Isso era uma coisa muito boa. "Como você pode ver, Sra. Swan, eu tenho um pouco dessa tensão que você prometeu aliviar."

"Eu fiz isso, não foi?" Ela estendeu a mão e pegou meu pau em suas mãos. Eu não conseguia parar o gemido ao seu toque. "Isso vai ajudar?" Ela acariciou seus dedos para cima e para baixo e eu empurrado para as mãos eficientes. Parecia que não havia nada Srta. Swan não era boa.

"Trata-se, um pouco."

"Hmm, o que mais eu poderia fazer para aliviar o seu stress?" Ela cutucou minhas pernas e foda-se, sim, aqueles belos lábios dela veio dentro de uma polegada do meu pau. Eu tenho certeza que eu choraminguei quando ela parou antes de começar a apertá-lo. "Será que um beijo deixaria-o melhor?"

"Definitivamente", eu concordei. Ela se inclinou para frente e beijou apenas a cabeça.

"Não, tudo bem?"

"Você está me provocando, Srta. Swan."

Ela riu. "Talvez um pouco. Você já deixou-me louca por semanas. Mas não se preocupe." E antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, os lábios quentes foram enrolada no meu pau e eu estava no céu e no inferno ao mesmo tempo. Foi tão bom e foi levando tudo que eu tinha para não me deixar gozar muito cedo. Eu não queria parecer um virgem na noite do baile, mas sua boca estava quente e sua língua se movia contra a parte inferior do meu pau e ela estava apertando a minha bunda e foi tudo incrível.

Ela me soltou e eu queria chorar, mas ela se levantou e montou-me na minha cadeira. Ela estava de joelhos e seus seios estavam ali, então eu comecei a chupar como ela mudou para suas pernas estavam entre os braços. Eu perdi os peitos dela, mas seu rosto era mesmo com o meu e agora eu beijei forte enquanto esfregava a boceta molhada contra meu pau dolorido. Eu precisava me enterrar dentro dela agora. Eu precisava ... porra!

"Eu não tenho um preservativo." Droga, eu ia morrer se eu não pudesse tê-la agora.

Bella sorriu e abri minha gaveta de cima, tirando a chave da gaveta abaixo dele que eu guardei bloqueado. Abriu-a e tirou um pacote de preservativos. Porra, sim. "Eu amo como você é eficiente, Srta. Swan. No caso de eu não ter mencionado isso antes."

Ela riu como ela rasgou um preservativo abrindo-o e chegou entre nós para segurar meu pau. Eu grunhi quando ela deslizou no meu comprimento. "Eu sou muito boa no que faço, Sr. Cullen." Ela se nenhum argumento de mim, especialmente quando ela se levantou e abaixou-se lentamente em cima de mim. Então fodidamente apertado.

"Sim, você é." Ela revirou os quadris como ela me levou todo o caminho dentro dela. Segurei sua bunda e apertei. Da próxima vez que eu a teria curvada sobre a minha mesa enquanto eu a tomava por trás. E então eu a queria no meu sofá. E na principal sala de conferências em que tem a enorme mesa. E ... Eu não conseguia pensar mais, porque ela começou a se mover e eu estava perdido no prazer de estar dentro dela. Segurei sua bunda e empurrei-me para encontrá-la.

Estávamos tão perto assim, nossos corpos completamente pressionado juntos. Seus mamilos duros foram pressionados contra o peito e ela lambeu os lábios enquanto ela me cavalgava. Eu tive que beijá-la um pouco mais, porque eu perdi o gosto dela. Ela era magnífica e eu não podia acreditar que ela estava aqui comigo, como agora. Eu beijei seu pescoço e ela jogou a cabeça para trás. Eu mordi suavemente o que a fez choramingar e me cavalgar mais rápido. Sim.

Cheguei ao redor e acariciou seu clitóris porque eu podia sentir o aperto familiar em minhas bolas. Ele não ia demorar muito. Fiquei emocionado eu estendi desde as suas coxas e ela me agarrou e gritou quando ela apertou a minha volta. Era isso. Eu me agarrei a ela como eu estourei, vindo com tanta força que eu não podia ver ou ouvir. O sangue rugia nos meus ouvidos e meu coração estava batendo e meus braços estavam cheios de uma bela mulher nua.

Ela beijou meu queixo e puxou para trás para olhar para mim, sorrindo, seus lindos olhos brilhando de felicidade. Eu certamente poderia buscá-la para fora de uma linha até agora, mesmo que eu só vi a parte menor do corpo.

"Então, qual é o seu nome?" ela perguntou maliciosamente.

"Eu não sei." Eu tinha certeza que eu tinha esquecido, lá no final.

"E o meu nome?"

"Bella Swan", eu respondi imediatamente, fazendo-a rir e me abraçar.

"Bom. Meu trabalho está feito."

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça. "Oh não, Srta. Swan. Você acaba de ser promovida e seu trabalho está apenas começando."

Ela beijou meu nariz. "Isso significa que eu tenho que trabalhar até tarde da noite, como você faz?"

"Sim, trabalhar muito. Comigo."

Ela riu. "Eu acho que é uma coisa boa, eu não me importo com um pouco de horas extras."

"Não se preocupe, a posição vem com muitas vantagens."

Nós dois rimos das minhas insinuações. "Espero que ele venha com muitas posições, também."

Sim, ela foi feita para mim. "Muitos delas". Eu não podia esperar para compartilhá-los tudo com ela. Ela era minha e eu não iria deixá-la ir. Somente para os meus olhos. Sim, isso funciona para mim.

* * *

**_N/T: _**_CÉUS! Que one mais perfeita._

_Queria agradecer a Nolebucgrl, que me autorizou a traduzir esta one-shot, ela é uma grande autora, que está publicando seu primeiro livro, chamado Code Red, ela está usando o nome Amy Noelle, para quem quiser procurar. É um livro lindo e eu já estou juntando dinheiro para eu comprar um exemplar para mim._

_Esta é uma das minhas one-short favoritas e eu espero que tenham gostado._

_Agora, deixem a mim e a Nole feliz, e deixe um reviews._

_Vah._

_Reviews?_


End file.
